


The Next Step - Removed Extra

by Demon_bird



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ashbella, But the boy has the flirting skills of a Preteen, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Removed excerpt from other fic, These damn virgins gave me HELL, Well according to dev ash may not be a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_bird/pseuds/Demon_bird
Summary: This scene was originally removed from the original to the first fic, but it was hinted at."He asked questions with his eyes, and she gave in...she accepted everything."





	The Next Step - Removed Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to chanlyeya for editing and empressarcana for keeping me sane. As mentioned in the tags, this was originally a snippet that was in the original fic. For Flow reasons (and ratings) I've removed it, but since the discord now has a sinners fanworks... May as well. Oh yeah, LOOK OVER THERE! I THINK I SEE PRINCESS TUTU... Or is that a crocodile? *runs away*

* * *

Unlike the almost picturesque living room and dining area on the main floor, his own room felt like a contradiction. Papers and clothes randomly strewn around, and yet there was very little defining it. No organized chaos, no sense of whom lived within its walls; it felt more like a place that a person slept in, yet had no indication of who that person was. The bed was still unmade from the earlier night; Isabella’s thoughts froze upon looking at the bed. She could feel the faint trickle of fear as the realization that what could–what _would_ happen in that room, and it made her stomach tighten even as the butterflies rioted. A warm hand caught her fretting one, and her eyes snapped back to Ashton, who merely stood there, slowly reaching for her, as if afraid she would run. His eyes darted to the side, before brushing his fingers across her cheek. With a sigh, she leaned into his touch, her nerves calming a little before he stepped in closer, lips barely brushing against her forehead. Eyes fluttering closed, she moved in closer, feeling his lips trail down her face, leaving a kiss on one eyelid before pulling away, though his arms settled around her. Opening her eyes, she flushed at how close he was. He smiled uneasily, before leaning in again, though pausing right before their lips touched.

“No matter how far we go, if you want to stop, we stop.” He whispered before resuming, tilting her head and sealing his lips over hers. It made her head swim and her senses dim. When the back of her legs hit the bed, she couldn’t smother the sound of surprise as she fell backwards, sinking into the mattress. They both remained where they were for a moment, before an amused chuckle escaped his lips. A pout on her face, she shifted to right herself when the bed dipped again and she found herself caged by his body. His gaze, normally warm, practically smoldered as he just hung there, but after a moment, he didn’t move. Isabella lay there for a moment, before reaching up, imitating him as she stroked his cheek, and time resumed. Carefully lowering himself, their lips met again, but one hand refused to be idle as it moved to slip under the hem of her shirt, fingertips trailing up her stomach.

The feeling of his fingertips ghosting up her stomach made her shiver as he pulled her shirt up, before it bunched up over her chest, his fingers now splayed over her heart. He seemed to pause, noting how fast it was beating, almost fluttering under his hand, as if waiting for her to shove him away. Suddenly he pulled away, startling Isabella, but before she could get her thoughts aligned, she was robbed of all logic as he pulled how own shirt over his head. She should have already known about his physique, after all there was a well-known story of what happened when one gave strong spirits to Ashton, but seeing it without the worry of bills clouding her vision and being in a whole new relationship with him, it left her speechless. Wordlessly, he moved back to her bunched up shirt and pulled it up, her arms automatically lifting to aid him. Drawn back into another kiss, she vaguely realized one of his hands had moved to trail up her spine, carefully tracing every dip and curve of what muscle was there. His hands were quick to make short of the hook of her bra, but as the garment loosened, a wave of self-consciousness crashed upon her.

A hard childhood meant that one’s health often suffered. Isabella had been lucky that all it had done was stunt her growth, instead of some more serious condition, but compared to the rather buxom women he had grown up or dealt with there was a sense of inadequacy. One she didn’t realize she had, until it reared its ugly head. Her arms moved to cover herself, only to have her wrists caught and trapped against the sheets. She squirmed a little, face flushing red, when he moved to kiss her collar bone as he pulled the garment off and tossed it on the floor.

“Don’t.” His voice, husky with something that made her shiver, drove those dark thoughts to the back of her mind, before he moved up a little to lay an open mouthed kiss to the juncture of her neck. One of his hands had released her wrist and moved to her side, slowly moving up until tracing the underside of one breast. Following the curve, he let his hand linger over her pounding heart, before moving to give attention to the mound. The gasp slipped out before she could stop it. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been touched before. Doctors, annoying immature boys, even her, but something about the situation made her awareness of every touch and tactile feel of his hand almost supernatural. The rougher skin of his palm clashed with the softer skin, and simply fanned the flames of her need. She smothered another moan when his teeth nipped at her collarbone, warning her against such an act, before he moved away. His hair tickled her skin as he moved to kiss his way down her body, hand greedily kneading and teasing a breast until he pulled away, leaving her to catch her breath as he sat in the center of the bed. His face was torn, one hand moving to the waistband of her pants, even though she could clearly see the effects of the mild teasing.

Swallowing, she pushed herself up, moving in to half crawl into his lap and lay her head over his heart. Isabella could hear it pounding, feel it against her ear, much like her own was. Her hands began to wander, tracing each dip and curve on his chest. The difference between her own wiry frame and his was even clearer upfront. She had heard people compare her to a pixie, or some kind of elf creature, willowy and frail (even if she could outrun most people without even breaking a sweat), but his was firm, offering less resistance.  A thought of why he never considered modeling passed her mind as she let her hands wander, until she reached his stomach, feeling the muscles jump and his hips shift. Lower and lower she let her hand get closer to his waistband and the now noticeable bulge there. Before she was able to even get near it though, something in Ashton seemed to give, and he pulled her fully into his lap, capturing her lips again. The sense of urgency and need disoriented her and when he pressed a knee between her legs, he swallowed her gasp, tongue moving in to capture her own. He let her break for air only to move back in, and the flickering heat became a constant burn. She wasn’t unused to the sensation, true, her own needs occasionally had reared its head, but the intensity of having someone else, no, him stroking the fire made her crave it even more, crave **_him_** more.

Steeling her resolve, she broke the kiss before she carefully moved so that she could work on the button to her jeans. Before she could start to pull them down, she felt him move her hands away, forcing her to lay back down. Something flickered in his eyes and it make her heart skip and his lips moved to capture one stiff peak, tongue curling around the flesh and she found it hard to breathe again. Everything about Ashton distracted her, made it impossible to think, and she loved it. The feel of his tongue curling and teasing, it almost was enough to make her not notice that a hand, one that was not already busy paying attention to her other breast, was moving downward. His fingertips traced her stomach, dipping into her navel before continuing on, pausing briefly at the waistband of her pants. He played with the skin just above the clothing before slipping under the waistband, under the elastic of her undergarments, and slipped a hand between her legs.

Panic surged back through her as her knees snapped together, trapping his hand across a place that only paid health professionals and her own hand had ever touched. It alarmed him, as his hand froze, fingers still as he waited for her to push him away, and pulling his mouth away from the breast he had been nibbling on. She shuddered as the cool air made her remember that she wanted this, wanted him to resume, and her instinctual need to keep her modesty was getting in the way. Taking an uneasy breath, she let herself relax, and gave him the space he needed to continue. As if he understood, his hand continued to move downward, before pulling out and tugging at her pants. The garment shifted away and his hand returned, this time trailing up her inner thigh. She could feel him rubbing at the soft skin, before deftly rubbing her through the crotch of her panties, making her arch away from the burst of pleasure.

He chased after her with his fingers, long fingers teasing and tracing her folds through the fabric while he watched her writhe and arch. When he pulled away, she didn’t bother trying to hide the groan of disappointment, only to lift herself up off the bed when she realized he was pulling all of her remaining clothing off. The hand returned, the fingers no longer hindered by any barrier and began to seek out her hidden pearl and there was grin of satisfaction when he realized he found it. Pleasure and heat suddenly overwhelmed Isabella and Ashton seemed more then pleased to watch her and torment her in the most pleasurable of ways. His fingers traced and teased her folds, thumb pressing and circling the nub, watching and waiting for the right moment. She shuddered as he drove her higher up the metaphorical peak, before she did something right and a finger moved to slip within her channel, making her muscles clench in greeting. A grunt escaped him, but he didn’t pull away, moving it deeper in and tracing the hidden bumps and ridges of her inner walls. It was honestly uncomfortable, though not painful. It wasn’t as if this was the first time she had something intrusive in there, her own fingers had explored it before, but not knowing how the digit would move or slide out made her panic a little as the pressure got worse. Another finger soon joined the first, his lips smothering her noises of pleasure; Isabella would later realize that he was an extremely quick learner, watching for when she reacted positively to a flick or a rub. His fingers curled up within her, sending a jolt of pleasure up her body so strong, she almost like she had touched a live wire.

She was so close that she almost felt angry when he swiftly pulled his fingers away and almost leapt off the bed. She rubbed her legs together, yearning for release, watching as he fumbled around in a nearby dresser. Forcing herself to ignore the ache and the urge to relieve it herself, she closed her eyes as she sat up, zeroing on calming her breathing. Perhaps he was having second thoughts? It wouldn’t surprise her; after all, she didn’t have much of a plan or any idea of how to continue. There were books and movies, but those were vague, and her inadequacy threatened to overwhelm her when the bed dipped again and the sounds of cloth sliding against skin. The pink flush of pleasure was swiftly replaced by the bright cherry blush of embarrassment as cloth gave way to let his engorged member spring out. She couldn’t help but look away. It wasn’t like she’d never seen one before, after all having so many brothers meant you were bound to see one, or have one streak by decrying pants as if they were the plague, but this was entirely different.

Different, but she wasn’t scared. No, fear didn’t taint her feelings, but rather, anticipation. Arms wrapped around her again, as desperate lips latched onto her shoulder, sucking hard and leaving a mark, before he kissed his way back her neck, turning her head so that he could kiss her again, tongue sweeping in to claim her mouth. Her heart began its rapid beating once more and she let him push her, perhaps a little harshly, back into the bed, fingers quickly resuming their work. His fingers twisted and danced against her, driving her slightly mad as she spread her legs to give him more room and the chance for him to move in-between them. This time when his fingers moved away, she barely had time to feel the pang of frustration, when something much thicker and perhaps hotter took their place. Both his hands held him up, watching her carefully for signs of fear or anxiety, though his hips lightly flexed, rubbing himself against her folds. The strain, the longing in his eyes, it made her voice disappear, words unable to slip from her own lips, so instead, she lifted herself to kiss him softly as her own hand slipped between them to stop his slight thrusts and let the head of his member slip in her channel. Her answer was clear and he suddenly thrust forward, sheathing himself as far as he could go before retreating. A part of her wondered why there was no searing pain or painful tearing as he filled her, the thick member feeling hot and intrusive as it forcefully made her walls adjust to having something much larger then fingers inside of her. Her muscles tightened around him, earning a raw groan as her only warning that this was merely the prelude.

Instinctual need to move overwhelmed him as he moved within her, his strokes erratic. Sometimes long, deep and slow, others fast, less stroking and move jerking, but always moving as if trying to reach something. The pressure was building, making her arch and move against him, the air too cold when he moved away. Swallowing desperately, Isabella forced herself to open her eyes, only to freeze as she realized that unlike herself, his eyes remained open and firmly locked onto a part of her, though it shifted from her face, to her chest, and even to gaze upon where their bodies were now connected. One hand slipped against her inner thigh, gently encouraging to her bare herself to him even more and the other captured a one of her own hands, fingers weaving together as he trapped said hand against the bed. 

Upon his dark sheets, the dance continued, their moans, gasps, and her keening pleas the music in which they moved. He played her like a harp, the hand that was left free to spread her legs wider moving to rub and tease her pearl, making her uncaring of how lewd her begging had become or how high pitched her moans were. He was struggling himself, her walls greedily stroking and squeezing him with each thrust. Suddenly the pressure became too much and her eyes could no longer see, all she could do is feel as her orgasm burst through her. As the flood of pleasure rippled through her body, it was as if her ears had been filled with cotton and her eyes were unfocused on anything but the sight of him struggling to hold onto himself, his hips desperately slamming against her almost painfully, though she only vaguely noted the feeling of skin slapping against skin. Then she vaguely felt it, his own crescendo, as his hips jerked sporadically, something warm and foreign warming the deepest part of her core. Barely catching himself, Ashton panted above her, eyes dark with both satisfaction and love, as he carefully eased himself out of her, earning a whimper of loss. He carefully slipped the used condom off his softening member, before tying it off and throwing in the wastebasket. With a careless flop, he almost threw himself onto the bed, arms pulling her close and his legs weaving themselves with hers. One hand shakily moved to wipe her bangs away from her sweaty forehead and she lethargically nuzzled it, her lips kissing his palm. A lazy grin appeared on his face, as the sweat on their skin began to cool, earning a shiver as his hand left trails of warmth over her side. He groped around for the sheets, before catching the edge and pulling it up over them, pulling her closer than before. She murmured words of love, before she let herself doze off, that last thing she clearly was a vow.

“I don’t deserve you, but I won’t ever let you be alone again.”


End file.
